stupid batman origins(spoilers)
by The Hero without a miraculous
Summary: Stupid batman (made up) travels to Paris to team up with two masked heroes


Date:August 30th 2015

Location;Paris, France

Told by:Stupid batman

Firstly,Hello my Name is Stupid Batman(duh) I have just turned 16 and have just got a letter at the apartment I was renting. It said I was needed in Paris. They mentioned the incident in which I stopped a potential crime,but that isn't important now. The sender would pay for the trip I was a bit suspicious but they said it was extremely urgent and I have always wanted to go to Paris(Do not answer to random letters I was kind of dumb at the time and still am). I was a little surprised that in the letter they said they knew I wouldn't waste the money. When I got to the train station I used the money to pay for a ticket and would leave nearly immediately. On the train there was a magazine on the side that said Gabriel Agreste,a famous fashion designer had a lot of secrets. I couldn't shake the feeling that it gave me. As I entered the city I thought it was a LOT more different than the motherland,for one there was no snow,how weird. I went to the address that the letter was sent from and I found a local meditation healer and was a bit confused. I went in and saw an elderly man meditating. Looking back I see this was rude but I interrupted his meditation and said "Hello are you the one that sent the letter to Moscow He then said "depends are you the one that it was sent for". I felt a bit weird so I cut to the chase and asked why he sent me here, it's so complicated i'll try to shorten it. So there are these things called "kwami's which granted powers to humans to become heroes and he had one named wayzz which granted knowledge and that was how he was able to learn of my deed. The elder man also told me what an ekuma is since Tikki's(one of the kwami's) hero can defeat them and can create items with her lucky charm,but Plagg's(another kwami) hero can destroy certain items but the limit for their super powers is that they can only last five minutes after they use said he wanted me to team up with his new superheroes to fend of a potentially DEADLY evil force. I had a little trouble believing this but he was prepared, he actually set up a school identity so I could take notes on his "heroes" he said he'd do all the school work because of his kwami. These "pupils" are named Marinette Dupain-cheng a black haired blue eyed 16 year girl who aspires to she is the secret identity of tikki's kero(tikki was her kwami) and Adrien Agreste a blonde haired green eyed 17 year old girl who was known for being clumsy and a little dorkish and the one who would receive tikki,the other was named Adrien Agreste who was a 17 year old boy he was the main model and son of Gabriel Agreste and is the secret identity of Plagg's hero. I ended up staying with the older man who was generous enough to let me stay in the first place.

September 1st 2015

7:00 AM

Today I started my first day of school with pride by getting coffee doing a workout and the showing up a half hour early (for now) and for some reason Adrien wasn't there,but Marinette was (though she showed up an hour later than most kids, although there seems to already be a candidate for who this"evil" is and it's name is Chloe Bourgeois. Extremely annoying,Enormous sense of Narcissism, and a lacky that she can bend to her use. The really seems to fit the bill. I did a bit more research on Marinette,she is much kinder than Chloe but is a bit quick tempered,I tried to talk with her about her kwami but she denied it and it seems she really doesn't know(personally i think she hasn't learned about it. There are other classmates which I have made a list with their name and a one word description

Nino-grumpy

Alya-spirited

Ivan-strong-willed

Chloe-EVIL

Sabrina-Gullible

Kim-Competitive

Max-intelligent

Nathan-Artistic

Alex-Anxious

Rose-Positive

Juleka- Gothic

Milan-Nervous

I showed the elder man the notes,he seemed disappointed that there was nothing on Adrien but otherwise he thought they were adequate,we had rice for dinner(not the best) I had an interview with wayzz and learned he has been with the elder man(i am going to call him Ben) for over 70 years and had many reluctant tales of when he fought crime alongside Ben by outsmarting them and wished he was more active. I did a night workout,then went to bed and then had a dream about a moth causing havoc via the butterfly effect(ironic). I wonder what it means?

September 2 2015

Well today has been the craziest day in human HISTORY. It started normal I did my morning schedule and went to school but thankfully Adrien was there and Choe seemed to be very ummm. "Attracted" to him

He was a teen model and the son of a very wealthy man,so if i was a girl i'd probably want to be his girlfriend. Chloe was trying to get back at Marinette for something she did (i'm still confused) and Marnette caught Adrien trying to prevent the prank but believed that it was his idea,(don't worry,it gets weirder). Remember that kid Ivan from earlier,well he ended up getting controlled by a person who I now know whose name is "hawk moth"(he actually has a kwami but uses it for sinister purposes). He reeked havoc across the school and Paris luckily we got out of school so I could tell Ben I was going to help he said "you should use this it will be safer" he then handed a box with a darker costume with instruments of precision like smoke bombs,shurikens,and a grappling hook though no kwami was provided, none was needed. When i asked him about it he said An ancient suit used by ninjas" When i told him ninjas were Japanese and he was Chinese He said "Uhh,ancient chinese secret"(I think I saw Wayzz facepalm,I tried to ignore it)I suited up and tracked Ivan (who was now a Stone being) to a soccer field and to my surprise Tikki's hero(Ladybug) and Plagg (Chat Noir)were already there and were surprised.I entered through the front entrance and started to throw smoke bombs at it from above considering the creature had already done some damage,but to my astonishment it only seemed to get bigger I felt sort of embarrassed and realized I couldn't do that again so i tried to talk with the others "well that didn't work any ideas" that was probably a weird thing to say since we just met but i really wasn't thinking straight "maybe this will work" Ladybug Then shouted "LUCKY CHARM" I remembered what Ben told me that this would help,but for some reason it gave us a ladybug a onesie pajama it was at this moment I realised some of the students that were practicing,one of which was Alya who was recording I screamed for her to get out of here but she probably couldn't hear me so I Ran towards Alya,grabbed her and got her to a safe distance from the creature. Yet,when I returned the duo managed to stabilize the creature and ivan was back to normal. As Ladybug began to talk to him I was walking away as Chat Noir stopped me. "Hey,what's your name,sorry 'superhero' name i mean" "Oh,ummm call me SB" September 3 2015

Today a lot of people seemed off from the whole stone monster attack some people were a bit scared of Ivan but nothing too serious,but misfortune was in our favor as Chloe still ticked Ivan off (he might not be a stone monster but he is pretty physically strong). Through a telepathic method (remember wayzz can make him smart,so I guess that gave him telepathic powers?)Ben said the ekuma that we forgot to capture managed to (get this) MULTIPLY. When I told Ben what happened he said he was scared of something like this would happen and that anyone the ekuma even touch will turn into a stone being just like Ivan, I realized i had to get to class and start taking notes and warn LB and CN. When roll call was just starting Ivan burst through the door and grabbed Chloe and Milan then ran through the wall,everyone was sent home for our safety which was good news because I could stop it without seeming absent from class I ran to Ben's house and changed,grabbed my gear,and then ran out the back door. I hadn't realized this but the other people turned into stone beings were now servants of Ivan who was under the control of Hawk Moth. Though it was only a few moments when I got there everyone was in trouble Chat Noir was apprehended Ladybug wasn't even there and Alya(probably trying to get another video) was stuck under a car! I raced to Alya and tried to pull the car enough so she could get out,and right when I was about to lose grip Ladybug showed up and used her yo-yo to wrap around the car and eagerly pulled it out of the way we told Alya to get out of here and we meant it. I told her thanks she responded "You can thank me by helping out."We tried to follow to stone being and on the way I tried to break it to her I knew her identity but I thought now wasn't the time. We found the stone beings near the Eiffel tower,Ladybug managed to get Chat Noir back on our side through his extension pole and we thankfully fended of the smaller stone beings,We then focused our attention on Ivan/stone heart he still had two hostages. Gladly,he gave up Chloe (i can see why). People seemed to dislike Ladybug and Chat Noir (and me too)mainly because they had failed the first time. To get this over with I tried to ignore them and ran toward Stone Heart to try to talk with him but literally out of nowhere he seemed to throw up a bunch of MOTHS. Then the moths turned alive and formed a face of some sort, and began to talk (remember how I said Paris was weird,well I take it back Paris is REALLY weird.) it said that it wanted Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous and that they caused enough damage, I still can't believe I did this but started to defend them by saying that they weren't the ones that "evilized" Ivan and that he should just turn himself and his miraculous in. He didn't take it lightly and said he wasn't about to take orders from a spandex wearing weirdo, even though that's what he wanted us to do (also it's not spandex…. probably). I think my speech motivated(or maybe she realized she was distracted)her when Ladybug started to use her yo-yo and started to de-evilize that actually worked,but not in stopping Stone Heart he actually only seemed to get angrier and started to climb the Eiffel tower like it was a staircase. The three of us started to climb too using our tools (yoyo,extension pole,and grappling hook). Until one of the scariest moments in my life Stone heart while he was climbing he punched the Eiffel tower causing a HUGE shake which made me fall off the edge. I was actually thinking I was going to die,but (I mean this) Thankfully Ladybug managed to use her yo-yo to grapple on my arm and stop me from falling. Though the sudden stop hurt it was a lot better then if I landed on the ground. After I profusely thanked her,again, we went back to climbing and we reached the top where Stone heart was waiting and with the enormous rush we had just gotten we didn't even see the smaller stone beings who had caught up to us were about to arrive. Me and CN began to hold them off while LB attacked Stone heart. Through epic acts of parkour by the three of us we managed get Ivan back to normal only one problem. Ivan and Milan were falling to the ground hundreds of feet below them. I don't know what got into me but i almost immediately sprang into action jumping of edge (do not try this anywhere)zooming towards Ivan grabbing him and using my grappling hook to pull us to safety. I was about to do the same thing with Milan but LB (Ladybug) and CN(Chat Noir) had already gotten her, I was immensely grateful. While I was saving Ivan LB used her powers to heal the ekuma and later fixed all the damage with her powers. We returned Ivan and Milan to their parents. When it was all over I suggested maybe we'd do a thing after a successful mission. We eventually decided on a group fist bump. I thought it was only natural I started a group hug (only this one time) then we went our separate ways. I told Ben what happened but he said he already knew i thought he did it through his Psychic powers but he said it was only through the news.

September 4 2015

If people were shaken up yesterday that was nothing to compared to today a lot people tried to forget it,but I think we can learn from it. I tried to be nice to Adrien and Marinette considering them friends and very good allies but can't get to attached,I feel like this is was only the beginning, I talked Ben with his Psychic and Ben agreed and said That Hawk Moth was originally a hero it is just this incarnation that he misjudged. I learned a lot about this place and I am only going to say it one more time,Paris is very WEIRD.


End file.
